The Night Story
by SooChan
Summary: Yoongi sedang pusing, tentang lagunya, tentang pekerjaannya. Dan semua itu harus ditambah-tambahi dengan Jimin. Malam-malam itu mereka bertemu, mereka berbicara dan saling menatap. Dan suatu pemikiran tercelos pada sosok Jimin yang tiba-tiba ingin meminta ... "seks?" [Yoongi/Jimin. YoonMin. Bts Fanfiction. MinPark]


_The Night Story_

 _©Soochan_

 _Yoongi. Jimin. YoonMin_

.

.

.

.

Cuman mau bilang kalau ini rated T nyerempet M. Yang merasa enggan, bisa pergi sebelum daging terlanjur menjadi bakso.

.

.

.

Menyerbak bau alkohol bersamaan dengan terdengarkan suara langkah-langkah yang tiada beraturan, menghentak di keheningan. Rambut hitam legamnya terhempas-hempas dibawakan angin yang menghilir mudik, mengirimkan pasokan dingin yang membelesuk sampai ke balik mantelnya yang sudah ia rapatkan.

Malam itu, kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat, matanya sayu, dan botol kaca bir diayun-ayunkan di sebelah tubuhnya.

Kalau ia tidak ingat eksistensinya sudah buruk di depan masyarakat-masyarakat ini, mungkin ia sudah berbaring nyaman di tengah jalan, mendengkur dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada langit dengan mesra –kemudian bangun dipagi hari setelah terlindas sepeda.

Flatnya sudah berada di depan mata, flat kecil dengan segala kekumuhannya. Lampu depannya sudah padam total, duh, Yoongi tidak yakin lampunya punya garansi.

"Pulang dengan selamat, ya?"

Sebuah suara kecil menyentaki. Ia tidak mau kelihatan terkejut, tapi nyatanya ia begitu. Karena baru setelah ia benar-benar dekat dengan pintu, maniknya menangkap sosok yang bersembunyi dalam gelap.

"Seolah kau mengira aku bakal bunuh diri saja."

Dia tidak begitu melihat pada laki-laki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu, sejujurnya, ia ingin. Apa daya, Min Yoongi terlalu gengsi. "Ngapain?"

"Aku?"

"Oh, enggak, aku sedang berbicara dengan hantu."

"Aku cuman rindu, Hyung."

"Tumben."

"Aku selalu merindukanmu kok."

Yoongi menoleh sebentar, dia sudah melesakkan langkah-langkahnya ke balik pintu, menaruh botol birnya di lantai dengan sembarangan. Kemudian berdiri lagi dengan tegak, menelaahkan selongsong mata itu pada sosok di depannya dengan tiada ia berkedip-kedip. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Pergi sana."

"Baiklah."

Oh ya ampun demi para dewa yang sedang menatapnya dengan konyol sekarang. Yoongi terkesiap, tangannya bergerak gelisah ketika laki-laki itu dengan patuh berbalik dan sudah mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Yoongi yang kalap hanya bisa melontarkan; "kukira kau merindukanku."

Masa bodoh dengan gengsi.

"Tapi Hyung bilang 'pergi sana' tadi."

"Kalau kusuruh kau harakiri sekarang, kau bakal bilang 'baiklah' juga?"

"Bisa jadi, tergantung situasi, apa aku habis membunuh presiden atau aku cuman salah masuk toilet."

Yoongi memutar mata. Ia mengambil birnya lagi, kemudian menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu –entahlah, itu lebih mirip arena para pemberontak menemui ajal mereka daripada ruang tamu– dengan matanya.

"Sedang libur sekolah besok, Jimin?"

"Eh, engg-iya, lagi libur."

"Bohong, kau pasti mau bolos," Yoongi menyipit, matanya menatap Jimin yang memberikan sebuah cengiran. "Bolos saja terus, besok kau akan jadi sepertiku."

"Apa salahnya jadi sepertimu?" Jimin mengerutkan alis, mukanya melempar tanya, seolah tiada dapat mengerti-mengertikan apa yang telah si pucat itu coba lontarkan. "Kau kan keren, kalau seandainya kau merapikan rambut sedikit, pakai pakaian rapi, dan tidak lagi minum-minum. Kau masih menyimpan gin di kulkas?"

Oh, ya. Manusia laknat ini telah membiasakan dirinya menyabotase seluruh bilik-bilik ruangan di flat itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu kimchinya habis, kemudian di waktu-waktu berikutnya, ia sudah tidak bisa menemukan dua botol gin persediaannya, dan hilang sudah berkaleng-kaleng bir simpanannya yang sudah ia rawat seperti anak sendiri –Yoongi tidak menamainya Malika, birnya tidak punya nama.

"Pulanglah, Jim, ini jam berapa?"

"Tapi aku kangen."

"Terus aku mesti apa?"

Jimin mengulum bibirnya, sehingga ketika ia hendak membuka mulut, bibirnya sudah basah dan entah sengaja atau tidak, dia menggigit bibirnya lagi sebelum berkata; "gimana ya, terserah Hyung saja."

Kok dia bilang begitu. Apa Jimin sedang mengigau? Atau telinga Yoongi salah dengar? Apa anak itu tidak bisa mendefinisikan kata _terserah_ yang menyulut-nyulut dari bibirnya yang kemerah-merahan, yang masih terus digigiti itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Jimin menyerngit. "Hell. Hyung, aku baru saja mengajakmu seks."

Yoongi terbatuk keras. Ia memukul dadanya kuat-kuat sebelum ia berdeham dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kidmat. Tidak-tidak, Jimin masih kecil, masih seperti bayi. Masa dia mau memperkosa bayi? Tuduhan HAM macam apa yang bakal memenggal kepalanya nanti.

Tapi ekspresi Jimin menunjukkan kalau anak itu mau melakukan yang iya-iya.

Yoongi merutuk, berdoa semoga salah satu dewa mengirimkan kutukan bocah ini.

"Aku sibuk."

"Oh oke, kau mau minum lagi ya?" Jimin menunjuk botol bir di tangan Yoongi –lagi, Yoongi terbatuk keras.

"Aku mau masuk ke kamarku, aku ingin melanjutkan laguku, aku ingin duduk dengan tenang. Dan saat ini, suaramu masih tidak dibutuhkan. Jadi pulanglah, nanti kuhubungi kalau semuanya sudah siap."

"Siap untuk seks?"

 _Well_ , kadang bocah-bocah SMA tidak pernah benar-benar mengontrol mulut mereka. Tapi Jimin yang kemarin-kemarin itu hanya membicarakan hal-hal imut, hal-hal yang manis dan akan membuat kupingmu menguarkan asap merah muda.

Sekarang dia berbicara tentang seks.

Mau mati rasanya, bunuh Yoongi sekarang. Atau bunuh saja Jimin.

"Pulang sana."

"Nanti kau cegat aku lagi. Serius deh Hyung, aku kan jadi serba salah."

 _Aku juga serba salah, sialan._

Iya, Jimin itu sesungguhnya makhluk Tuhan yang paling sialan yang pernah Yoongi kenal-kenali di dunia ini. Tiada mengerti otaknya itu mengenai seluk beluk dan pikiran bocah yang masih kelas dua SMA itu.

Padahal kata orang, yang biasanya bersikap dewasa saat menjalani hubungan adalah yang paling tua, kok, Yoongi merasa seperti anak kecil kepayahan yang sedang mengurusi balita, sih.

"Nanti ibumu mencari," sela Yoongi, memotong apa yang akan tersemburkan keluar lagi dari mulut Jimin. "Ini jam berapa, kau ini suka sekali nongkrong dengan om-om sepertiku."

Bercanda. Mana ada om-om seawet muda, setampan, semulus, semempesona dia.

Sebuah rengutan terpakukan pada wajah yang lebih muda, kemudian bocah itu mendengus dengan suara yang sengaja ia keras-keraskan. Aduhai, Yoongi pusing, anak muda zaman sekarang.

"Nanti kalau kau dimarahi ibumu, kau marah padaku lagi," Yoongi tersenyum hangat –hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan, tapi karena ini keadaan siaga satu dan ia tidak mau membuat Jimin menyabotase isi kulkasnya lagi, maka ia rela jadi ibu peri cinderella yang baik hati.

"Biar saja, salah Hyung sendiri pacaran denganku."

 _Matikan saja aku ya Tuhan, lemparkan pada bentangan laut luas, biarkan aku tenggelam bersama lara yang tiada berkehabisan ujungnya ini. Kenapa kau berikan aku cinta kasih pada seorang seperti dirinya._

Nah, lirik lagu baru, bagus itu.

"Ya sudah, terserah, aku mau balik ke kamar. Kau ikut?"

"Kita mau itu-itu? Sebentar Hyu-"

"Enggak, bodoh, aku mau melanjutkan laguku."

"Oh ya, kalau begitu kita ganti skenarionya. Bikin lagu, lalu itu-itu."

 _Tidak Tuhan, jangan matikan aku, matikan saja dia. Aduhai Tuhan, dia merepotkan sekali. Aku pusing, aku butuh panadol._

Yoongi menggeleng tegas. Belum siap memperkosa anak orang, nanti saja kalau dia sudah jadi musisi hebat, kalau dia sudah membuat artis-artis dan para muda-mudi yang suka jingkrak-jingkrak –menari– tidak jelas di televisi-televisi itu terkenal. Uangnya sudahlah banyak untuk membayar pengacara pada sidang tuntutan orang tua yang putranya dicabuli.

"Hyung menyebalkan," sebuah kesimpulan yang harusnya terambilkan oleh Yoongi tersulut keluar oleh bocah di depannya. Sialan sekali.

Kan mulut Yoongi jadi kotor jika ia berdekat-dekat dengan Jimin. Yoongi sendiri bingung, setan muka malaikat macam apa yang sudah dibuat orang tua Park.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali melakukan seks?" ujar Yoongi curiga, kemudian menatap mata Jimin yang sesaat terlihatlah kalut, sesaat terlihat kalap oleh ujaran sosok pucat itu.

"Ehm, itu, aku diceritakan Namjoon ..."

Oke, sip. Namjoon, si sialan sepupu Jimin berotak mesum tiada terkontrol-kontrol, mungkin otaknya itu sudah berada pada tingkat kegeniusan yang berbeda, saking pintarnya jadi tiada tahu mana dosa mana pahala.

Yang dibagi itu pahala Namjoon, bukan dosa. Lihat apa yang terjadi pada Jimin sekarang.

"Dia bilang dia bosan sekali enggak melakukan itu-itu dengan pacarnya bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Katanya mending dia putus saja kalau tidak diberi itu-itu selama lebih dari sebulan."

"Hyung, kan, kita sudah lebih dari setahun, aku takut kau bosan, nanti kau putuskan aku karena enggak mau kasih yang itu-itu. Namjoon bilang aku memang harus khawatir kalau soal yang itu-itu, jadi dia memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Yoongi jadi semakin pusing, dunia berputar tidak stabil, matahari di mana? Bulan di mana? Ini bumi ya? Atau dia berada di galaksi bima sakti yang lain, ia sudah terlempar dari tata surya, mungkin ia sudah masuk ke dalam Black Hole selama mendengar ocehan Jimin tadi.

Rasanya pening sekali, _itu-itu_ , _dua minggu_ , _bosan_. Namjoon si jahanam sialan dari kutub utara itu sedang mengajarkan apa pada Jimin?

"Hyung? Hyung, kau pucat. Kau perlu apa Hyung!? Aku enggak tahu sama sekali kalau urusan _itu-itu_ bisa sangat mengancam nyawa, maafkan aku."

Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Iya, dia memang sudah sekarat. Kata-kata Jimin lebih mirip meteorit nyasar yang terbang tepat ke wajahnya, yang untungnya masih memiliki sinar ketampanan yang menerpa seluruh flat itu seperti gerimis di kala senja.

"Jimin, aku sudah sekarat, pulang sebelum aku mati."

.

.

.

.

Jimin memang pulang malam itu, menuruti permintaan orang sekarat memanglah sebuah kendala yang harus ia laku-lakukan, jikalaunya tidak, Yoongi bakal mati tidak tenang. Lalu menggentangi sosok berpipi berisi itu untuk mengajak yang itu-itu. Kan seram.

Tapi Jimin sudah kembali lagi besoknya. Subuh-subuh, mengangkuti perkakas kesehatan, dengan wajah ketakutan dan sebuah kalut yang menggerayangi sulut matanya yang bergetar.

Yoongi antara akan bersumpah serapah, atau memeluknya dan memusut punggung Jimin. Yoongi dilema. "Ini jam berapa Jim?"

"Kau selalu tanya jam terus, kau enggak punya jam Hyung?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alis, berpikir keras, kenapa dia bisa berpacaran dengan makhluk ini, kenapa dia bisa terjebakkan oleh senyum malu-malu kucing yang sesungguhnya menyeramkan luar dalam ini.

Salah apa Yoongi? Dia kan sudah rajin menabung, hemat, jarang datang ke bar, tidak pernah merugikan orang lain. Karena pendeknya, kah? Tiada ada salahnya jua pun untuk menjadi pendek. Atau karena ia terlalu tampan? Nah iya, itu mungkin dosa terbesar Yoongi, terlalu tampan.

"Ini masih subuh Jimin! Lihat, matahari belum muncul, kau ngapain subuh-subuh begini mengetuk pintu dan menganggu tidur orang? Kau bodoh atau tidak punya otak? Sekolah tidak? Tahu sopan santun tidak? Aku memang pacarmu, tapi aku punya privasi!"

Yoongi terkesiap. Seolah yang barusan bicara itu ruh nenek moyangnya. Tiada dapat tercegah-cegah kalimat itu, pedas dan menyakitkan. Yoongi saja mau menangis mendengarnya.

Buru-buru dipegangnya bahu Jimin yang mulutnya dibungkamkan oleh hening. Matanya menatap kosong pada Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

"Hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Ini sudah malam."

.

.

.

.

"Kemarin kau pucat, ini aku bawakan obat, Hyung," Jimin menjulurkan sekepingan obat pada Yoongi, yang mananya sedang terduduk tubuhnya dengan canggung di lantai. "Kau masih sakit ya?"

Sakit tidak. Malu iya.

Ingat tidak kalau sehari sebelumnya Yoongi mengalami pening berat karena Jimin, dan ia jadi tidak bisa tidur. Dan tahulah sendiri kalau porsi tidur Yoongi sudah berlebih tanpa ada pening dan tetek bengeknya.

Jimin merangkak, mendekati Yoongi yang tidak menjawab. Kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yoongi. Lalu terdiam selama lebih dari sepuluh detik, dua puluh detik, satu menit, dua menit.

Bukan, Yoongi sadar Jimin sedang tidak modus. Lihatlah wajah serius Jimin yang berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh Yoongi. Yang modus itu Yoongi.

"Jim?"

"Sebentar Hyung, kayaknya kau agak demam deh."

Peduli setan dengan demam. Bibir berisi Jimin yang kemerahan itu bergerak-gerak, Yoongi bisa melihat dari jarak sedekat ini, garis-garis di antara bibir itu. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jimin yang pelan dan teratur. Ia bisa mengamati pipi yang selalu bersemu merah muda itu.

Yoongi meleleh. Saat itu dia sebenarnya ingin pingsan saja, tapi tiba-tiba mata Jimin yang awalnya menutup dengan serius terbuka dan bertatap-tatap mereka itu dalam diam yang janggal.

Kali itu giliran Jimin yang terkesiap. Sekali pun Yoongi tiada mendengar suara pikiran Jimin, tapi Yoongi tahu bahwa ada gejolak di balik manik milik pemuda bermarga Park itu. Mereka sama-sama terpesona.

Mereka masih diam. Dan Yoongi tidak akan tahan lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Ditariknya tengkuk yang lebih muda, didorongnya sampai bibir mereka bertemu.

"Hyfung! Kwitha chwiumhan!"

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jimin di tengah hasrat menggebu-gebu keduanya, di saat bibir-bibir itu bersatu dan di saat Yoongi pelan-pelan meraup bibir yang lebih muda. Membawanya pada sebuah jenis hubungan yang lebih intim.

Jimin bergerak gelisah. Yoongi tahu sekarang Jimin bingung, dia sendirinya pun tengah dilarakan bingung itu sendiri. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan? Tangannya yang lain menyusur di antara pinggang Jimin, menyibak masuk ke dalam kaus biru tua itu.

Ketika Yoongi sudah memasukan lidahnya, sebuah lenguhan keluar dari selongsong mulut si bocah SMA. Tidak melawankan tindakan-tindakan dan sentuhan-sentuhan Yoongi.

"Akh! Shwialhan! Bhwibhwirkhwu!"

Sekali lagi hanya Tuhan yang tahu Jimin berkata apa. Mungkin itu sejenis umpatan.

Yoongi sudah pas dengan posisinya. Ia menggigit lagi bibir bawah Jimin dan anak itu mendesah dengan lebih keras –mengerang tepatnya.

"Adaw!"

"Eumm! Hyung! Kau mau makan bibirku ya!?"

Yoongi terdiam tidak berkata-kata. Pikirannya terlalu berantakan untuk menyusun kata, dan pemandangan di depannya lebih berantakan lagi. Tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang oleh dorongan keras Jimin, dan mereka tersungkur di lantai saling bertatap-tatapan.

Lihat yang Yoongi lakukan pada si kecil Jimin. Ujung bibir Jimin berdarah, kaus birunya sudah setengah terlepas, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, dan kancing celana jeansnya sudah terbuka, menampakkan celana dalam superman dengan jaring laba-labanya yang khas.

Ini konyol. Tapi Yoongi pikir, pekerjaannya sangat memuaskan. Jimin lebih indah saat ini, dengan tubuh sedikit berantakan. "Kau indah Jim."

"Kok kau baru sadar sekarang sih," Jimin mencembik kesal, ia melepaskan kaus birunya dari tubuh, seolah sedang mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Tunggu ...

Ini masih berlanjut? Aduh, Yoongi kalap, sampai mana tadi kerjaannya? Oh ya, tinggal celana jeansnya yang belum lepas, kemudian celana dalam spidermannya, lalu mereka bakal ...

"Aku pinjam kausmu ya, sudah jam delapan, hari ini ada acara keluarga. Aku enggak mau pakai kaus yang ada noda darahnya. Bibirku jangan kau gigit sembarangan."

Ah, hidup memang serumit lokasi penyimpanan bokep Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengerling pada Yoongi, "besok aku libur."

"Terus?"

"Kita lanjut besok, ya."

Kemudian dia pergi sambil mengedipkan mata.

.

.

.

.

Sialan. Yoongi tidak tahu pacar manisnya senakal itu.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Aku mau beli panadol dulu.

Anyway,

See u!


End file.
